


Sthenolagnia

by KandiSheek



Series: Kinktober 2018 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: And Tony can't resist, BAMF Steve Rogers, Desperation, Dom Steve Rogers, Hand Jobs, Horniness, Iron Man Suit - Freeform, Kink Discovery, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Maybe A Little Plot, Muscle Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Steve is a beast, Sthenolagnia, Strength Kink, Sub Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: It's fucking ridiculous. Tony is almost fifty, he's way too old to still discover new kinks.





	Sthenolagnia

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I'm gonna attempt to write a PWP for Stony all 31 days of October. Wish me luck!
> 
> Kinktober Prompt 09: Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles)

Tony woke to a splitting headache and the sound of yelling in his ear. Must be a Thursday.

He struggled to open his eyes, blinking when the only thing he saw were the red flashes on his HUD, numbers and figures telling him he was essentially fucked. Great.

“Iron man, report!”

He coughed, fiddling with the controls near his thumb to tune into the comms. “Hi. Yeah, um. I got hit.”

“Where are you?”

Tony looked around, but all he could see was darkness. What had he been doing? Oh, right.

“Might've dropped a building on me, Cap.”

Steve swore, the sounds of battle still raging on in the background. “Hulk, do you copy?”

“Hulk smash!”

“Hawkeye?”

“I got no visual. Get him yourself!”

Tony sighed. “No worries, Cap. I'm good for now, suit's holding up.” Perfect timing for ominous creaking in the rubble above him. “Uh, or not.”

Steve cursed a blue streak. “Widow, cover me. I'm going in.”

“Roger.”

Tony grunted as something shifted above him, bearing down on his chest and shoulders. The HUD started beeping obnoxiously. “Fucking – fuck.”

“Iron man,” Steve barked sharply. “What's your location?”

Tony wheezed. “You see a collapsed skyscraper anywhere near you? Probably there.”

“This isn't a joke, Tony!”

“Never said it was, Cap,” he grunted, trying to shift his knees to bear some of the weight, but they didn't budge, completely pinned in place by the rubble. Tony gasped when the weight above him slid down another inch, squishing his chest plate. Good thing he'd reinforced that thing or he'd be mashed potatoes by now. “Yeah, this isn't working. Little help?”

“Coming,” Steve gritted out. In the distance Tony could hear the Hulk roaring. “Just hang on!”

It took a few more excruciating minutes before the HUD registered a heat signature directly above him.

“I see you, Cap!” Tony wheezed, breath coming short from the lack of air. “Below you!”

Steve crouched down, scanning the ground as if he was trying to see right through it. “How far?”

“'Bout five feet. There's something big in the way, a pillar or something.”

Steve immediately got to work, shifting the rubble brick by brick. Tony held still as the pressure warnings slowly eased on the HUD, natural light starting to seep through. A few minutes later Steve removed the last pieces of plaster from the armor's face plate and Tony could see him kneeling above him with his cowl off, blonde hair matted to his forehead with sweat.

“Hi,” Tony said and Steve laughed breathlessly.

“Hi.”

Tony tried to shift his body, but the majority of the armor was still pinned. He looked down and froze in alarm when he saw what exactly was holding him down. “Oh, uh. That's not good.”

Steve hummed as he followed Tony's gaze to the huge metal support beam. “No, it's not.”

Tony sighed, resigning to his fate as a pinned fly. “Well. We should call the fire department or something. They can probably saw it in half.”

Steve just gave him a look and stood with a determined expression on his face. Tony's eyes went wide when Steve got in position and leaned down to grab the edges of the beam, crouching until his arms were level with it. “Cap! Are you fucking insane? You can't lift that!”

“Watch me,” Steve grunted. Tony watched in pure disbelief as Steve started pulling and the beam creaked loudly, lifting off the ground. His muscles bulged with the strain, thighs pushing up with a force so great that Tony could see them tremble ever so slightly. Tony gasped when the weight was suddenly lifted off his chest enough to let him suck in a deep breath. He still couldn't move though.

The beam tilted and Tony shouted a warning as Steve's right foot slipped a little on the rubble, but Steve just let out a grunt as he regained his balance, tendons standing out in his neck.

“C'mon, Cap, just leave it, I can –“ He choked when Steve suddenly hoisted the beam up, just _lifted_ it, his arms looking like they were about to rip through his uniform as his biceps bulged. Tony's mouth went completely dry and because his life was a shit show he could feel his cock suddenly and shockingly rock hard under the armor. He sucked in a breath and swallowed, transfixed by the sight of Steve's abs crunching through his uniform as he lifted the beam even higher, _fuck_ , how the _fuck_ , that thing must weigh _tons_ –

“Move,” Steve ground out through his teeth and Tony scrambled into action – or, well, he tried. He looked down at the armor and groaned in disbelief.

“Oh come on! Are you fucking kidding me?”

“What now?” Steve demanded, sounding strangled.

“Uh, slight problem, Cap. The reactor got smashed. I can't work the suit.”

Steve stared down at him incredulously, arms starting to tremble under the weight. “You can't be serious!”

“'fraid so, Cap,” Tony said apologetically. “Look, just – put it back down okay? I'll –“

“And crush you?” Steve ground out, voice strained. “Not an option.” He grunted as he shifted his stance wider to distribute the weight more evenly. “Avengers, we need extraction for Iron Man on fifth, anyone copy?”

“On my way.”

“Just let it go, Steve,” Tony said, just slightly panicked by his body's reaction and yet unable to look away from the droplets of sweat collecting in the hollow of Steve's throat. He gulped at the sight of Steve's veins standing out in his neck from the effort, feeling his cock strain against the armor. What the fuck was wrong with him? “Seriously, Steve, stop it, you're going to throw out your back –“

“Shut up,” Steve gritted out, shifting to get his left shoulder under the beam and heft it up higher with his whole body. Unfortunately that gave Tony a perfect view of his broad chest straining under the weight, shoulders bunching up so much that Tony swore he could hear the seams of his uniform crying in terror.

“Cap,” Tony choked out, feeling his face flush under the suit, glad that Steve couldn't see how fucking affected he was by this. “Please, just put it down. The suit can handle it, I swear.”

Steve looked up at him, a cocky little smirk on his lips even as sweat dripped into his eyes. “Well, so can I.”

_Jesus Christ._

Tony gulped, fidgeting in the suit as his traitorous cock actually _twitched_ at the sound of Steve's voice. Damn it. The undersuit felt constricting against his suddenly too hot skin and he could feel tension already pooling in his stomach. Fuck, he wasn't usually this easy, what the hell was going on?

His only saving grace was that Steve didn't seem to notice.

“ETA on that extraction, Hawkeye?”

“Look up!”

Tony glanced up just in time to see Clint swinging into the ruins of the skyscraper, landing just a few feet away from him. “Hey, hawkass,” he greeted, hoping his voice sounded steadier than it felt. “Took you long enough.”

“Holy shit,” Clint exclaimed, eyes going wide as he took in the scene. “What the fuck, Steve?”

“Just get him out,” Steve wheezed, tremors running through his body like tiny electroshocks. Tony tried very hard not to look at the way his sweat-soaked uniform clung to his biceps. He failed.

“Right,” Clint said, shaking himself out of his stupor as he grabbed on to Iron Man's shoulders and pulled, a few inches at the time, until he slid out from under the beam. “Jesus, you're heavy. What the fuck did you have for breakfast?”

“Raw eggs, protein shakes and rocks,” Tony quipped shakily, craning his neck to get a look at Steve's backside as he came out from under the beam. Jesus. That ass should be fucking illegal. But more than that Tony's eyes were drawn to the muscles in his back shifting under the uniform, tensing and releasing as Steve let the beam drop off his shoulders and onto the ground with a heavy clang. Tony almost whimpered when Steve groaned and shook out his arms, shoulders rolling so his muscles twisted underneath –

Fuck. Tony was so screwed.

“Alright,” Steve finally said, moving over to him – more like strutting, why the fuck did he have to look so good covered in dust and sweat, it just wasn't _fair_ – and squatting down to fiddle with the suit's emergency releases. He frowned when they didn't give. “What the –“

“Releases are shot,” Tony said, hoping that the sudden relief in his words didn't come through over the voice modulators. If Steve – or God forbid, Barton – had seen how hard he was under the suit Tony would never live it down. “I'll have to take it to the workshop. JARVIS can take it off there.”

Steve nodded. “Fair enough.”

Before Tony could say any more Steve casually – _casually_ – lifted the armor into his arms, holding Tony up bridal style.

Tony whimpered, a bolt of lust hitting him right in the gut. How the – Steve _had to_ still be exhausted after that – and Tony knew exactly what the suit weighed, there was no way Steve should be able to – _fuck_.

“Hawkeye, gather the rest of the team,” he heard distantly as they started walking. “Rendezvous at the quinjet in ten. We're leaving cleanup to SHIELD.” And fuck, Steve's arms were completely steady as he lugged a 500 pound metal armor across uneven terrain, not even a change in his breathing. Tony's stomach was slowly tying itself into knots and his cock was really starting to beg for attention. God, he hadn't been this turned on by something so simple in – well, possibly ever.

Not even Clint's obnoxious laughter was enough to really snap him out of it. “God, I hope there's paparazzi around,” the archer shouted gleefully. “Iron man, damsel in distress. This is the best thing I've seen all week.”

“Get the others, Clint,” Steve repeated firmly. And oh boy, Tony really shouldn't imagine that tone in a different context.

“Aye, aye, Cap!”

As Steve walked them to the jet Tony kept his mouth firmly shut, afraid of what would come out if he didn't. His heart was racing as he kept his eyes glued to the star on Steve's chest, refraining from letting them stray to more dangerous places. And with Steve being Steve everything was apparently dangerous territory. Fuck him.

“You okay, Tony? You're being a little... quiet.” God damn Rogers even had the gall to sound amused about this.

“Fuck you,” Tony spat on reflex. “I can be quiet if I want to.” Ah, shit. Now Steve was looking at him with that damn furrow in his brow that meant he was getting concerned. Tony floundered. “No, stop, it's fine. Sorry I snapped. Let's just get to the quinjet.”

Steve narrowed his eyes at him for another second before he let it go. Tony knew better though. As soon as he was out of the suit this would come back to bite him in the ass. Fuck his life.

Exactly ten minutes later they had loaded up the quinjet and were en route to the tower. Clint had taken over the steering, snickering obnoxiously whenever his eyes fell on Tony. Tony pointedly ignored him.

“Hey, you okay?”

Tony looked up to see Bruce looking at him calmly with a blanket around his shoulders and a hot cup of tea in hand. “Yeah. Just a bit keyed up.” More like pent up. To his dismay Tony's cock was refusing to cooperate and still annoyingly hard under the armor. He needed to jerk off like yesterday.

“That's good,” Bruce said, smiling. “I'd like to take a look at you once you're out of the suit. Make sure the beam didn't do any damage.”

“Oh no,” Tony waved him off, perhaps a bit too forcefully. “I'm fine. Just a couple bruises, a bit of chaffing, you know how it is. I'm gonna have my hands full with the suit though, that's pretty much a lost cause.”

Bruce nodded slowly, raising an eyebrow. “Okay then. But if there's anything I can do –“

“I'll come to you,” Tony said, heart warming at his friend's concern. “Thanks, Bruce.”

The scientist smiled at him before he left to sit in his own corner and probably meditate or something. Tony sighed heavily before his eyes fell on Steve who was sitting opposite him and – to Tony's surprise – watching him intently. Tony resisted the urge to fidget, not that he could've with the suit unmoving like this, as his brain unhelpfully supplied the memory of Steve's straining chest in his sweat soaked uniform. His cock twitched feebly and Tony had to suppress the urge to bang his head against the wall. Goddammit, he wasn't a fucking teenager! Why was this happening to him?

He could deny it all he wanted, but in the end Tony wasn't an idiot. He knew exactly what this meant. But – fuck, he was pushing fifty, he was way too old to still be discovering major kinks like this. Then again he'd never had a partner as strong or as muscly as Steve, in fact he'd always preferred petite women, occasionally even petite men, so it wasn't all that unreasonable that he'd never found out about it. But still. What the fuck.

The flight home seemed to stretch even more than usual – there was a reason Tony never took the quinjet, it was just so _slow_ compared to the suit – so Tony breathed a sigh of relief when they touched down only to yelp in surprise when Steve picked him up again, this time in an undignified fireman's carry. And just like that Tony was back to feeling like his dick was on fire with the need to rut against something. Preferably Steve, maybe one of those massive thighs –

“Oh come on, Rogers,” he complained desperately over the sound of Clint's shrieking laughter, praying that no one could hear the strain in his voice. “Also, fuck you, Barton. See if I upgrade your arrows now, asshole.”

“Worth it,” Clint wheezed, pulling out his phone from whatever hidden pouch he had under his suit and snapping a picture. “That's going on my wall.”

“Eat a dick,” Tony shouted right before Steve stepped into the elevator, pushing the button to the workshop.

“Alright, you've had your fun,” Tony grumbled, trying not to squirm too obviously against Steve's shoulder and thanking God that the suit wasn't able to translate his movements right now. “Put me down.”

Steve complied, leaning the armor up against the elevator wall so he could look Tony in the eye. Well, eye slit. “You should have another look at the manual release system. You need to be able to get out in a pinch.”

“It already has a failsafe, Captain,” Tony said, a little peeved that Steve thought he hadn't accounted for that. “One that works even when it's shut down. I could get if off me right now, but then the suit would really have to be scrapped and I'd like to save at least some of the parts.”

Steve nodded slowly, grabbing the armor once again when the elevator doors opened. He lugged Tony across the room until he was stood right by the armor's assembly station, robot arms already reaching for the suit and pulling him in.

“Welcome home, Sir. I take it some remote disassembly is in order?”

“Got it in one, J,” Tony said as the bots locked the suit into position. “Alright, I'm good. Thanks for the lift Cap, I'll take it from here.”

Tony directed the bots grab hold of his gauntlets and helmet first, pulling them off with barely a hitch. He breathed a sigh of relief as he ran a hand across his sweaty face, glad to finally get some fresh air. Ventilation shutting down sucked ass. Right as he was about to get started on the rest his gaze fell on Steve who was for some reason still standing right where he'd left him. Tony raised an eyebrow.

“You need something, Cap?”

Steve frowned at him, crossing his arms over his chest. “I want to take a look at you.”

Tony's blood ran cold. “What? Why?”

“You're hurt.” He seemed to take Tony's stunned silence as resistance because his gaze hardened almost imperceptibly. “It's not a request, Tony. You've been acting strange the whole flight and you're still breathing funny. I'm not letting you go before I take a look at your chest.”

Tony's eyes darted around wildly, looking for a possible escape route before he had to admit that trying to outrun Steve in mother hen mode was about as likely as Tony beating him in a cage match. “It's really not that bad, Cap,” he tried to appeal as a last resort, but Steve just rolled his eyes.

“I don't care, Tony. You're not leaving this lab before I make sure you're alright.”

“Workshop,” Tony corrected grudgingly before admitting defeat. “Fine. JARVIS, you heard the man. Chest plate next.”

Two robot arms came up to tug on either side of the plating and with quite a bit of difficulty managed to peel most of it from his body. Tony grunted when a piece of metal caught on the side of his chest and noticed Steve stiffen in alarm.

“It's fine, Cap,” Tony said quickly, but by then Steve was already there, reaching past the bots to push a hand between Tony's chest and the suit, fingers probing at his ribs. Tony sucked in a sharp breath and Steve's head came up to give him a stern look.

“Does that hurt?”

“A little bit,” Tony ground out because it was better than admitting the alternative, face already turning red. Steve's eyes hardened as he looked back down, his other hand coming up to squirm inside the suit on Tony's right side so Steve was essentially cradling his ribcage. Tony tried very hard to keep his breathing level, but when Steve's fingers curled inwards to poke and prod at his ribs he couldn't hold in a gasp.

“Your ribs are sensitive,” Steve said clinically, hands moving up to push down on his pecs and squeeze. “Are you breathing okay? Any pain in your throat?”

“Nope,” Tony squeaked and Steve gave him a look.

“Stop lying, I can feel your heart hammering. Does it hurt when I –“ He pushed down on Tony's breastbone and Tony couldn't help it, he let out a moan that not even Captain Virtue could mistake for one of pain. Tony felt his face flush all the way to his neckline, squeezing his eyes shut so he wouldn't have to see the realization on Steve's face.

“What the – Tony, hey.”

Tony opened one eye to see Steve hovering suddenly a lot closer, a concerned look in his eyes. His eyes darted down to quickly look at Steve's lips before they flicked back up and there it was, Steve's eyes went wide before they trailed down to where Tony's crotch was still hidden in the suit. Steve gulped, his grip on Tony going lax as he pulled back just slightly. Tony sighed, hanging his head in defeat.

“Okay, now that we've established that my ribs are not broken, can we just forget about this? I promise I'm fine, Cap, just – leave me here to die.”

It took a few seconds before Steve retracted his hands, the feeling of them sliding against his undersuit making Tony shiver. He swore he heard Steve suck in a breath right before he felt a firm grip on his chin, tilting his head back up. Tony huffed in frustration as he opened his eyes to glare at Steve.

“Seriously, Cap, can you just let it go? I'll take care of this and we'll never have to speak of it again.”

Steve just looked at him, a weird sort of fascination on his face. Tony fell silent as the seconds went on, shifting uncomfortably in the remains of his suit. “What?”

“What was it?”

Tony gave Steve a quizzical look. “What was what?”

He gasped when Steve suddenly grabbed his wrists, pinning them against Tony's chest. Tony looked up at Steve with wide eyes as he watched Steve step closer until he was right in Tony's face.

“Was it the restriction?” Steve asked, voice dropping to a low register that sent shivers down Tony's spine. “You like being held down?”

Tony choked on his breath when Steve shifted his wrists to one hand so he could reach down with the other, trailing his fingers over Tony's stomach right above the crotch plate.

“Uh –“ Tony said, struck dumb by the turn of events. Steve's eyes were weirdly intense as he fiddled with the releases, huffing in frustration when they wouldn't come off.

“JARVIS,” Tony croaked automatically and held his breath when the bots pulled the remains of the armor away, leaving him standing in front of Steve in just the undersuit. He might as well have been naked for how vulnerable he felt at the predatory look in Steve's eyes. Steve took a step forward and Tony instinctively stepped back, stumbling as he tripped out of the armored boots, leaving him suddenly several inches shorter than Steve. Steve paused when Tony made a soft noise, a furrow appearing on his brow.

“Was it... Was it even me?” Steve asked, sounding suddenly unsure as he looked at Tony, letting go of his wrists. “Am I reading this wrong? I thought –“

Tony didn't let him finish before he flung himself at Steve, climbing him like a tree until he could wrap his legs around his waist. He would've been embarrassed by his eagerness if Steve didn't moan throatily against his mouth, grabbing his legs to steady them. Tony keened high in his throat at the realization that his weight meant nothing to Steve, that he could probably fuck him against a wall for _hours_ without ever losing his grip –

Fuck, he needed that. Right the fuck now.

“Steve,” he moaned and Steve immediately snapped into action, tightening his hold on Tony as he carried him over to the couch –

“No,” Tony gasped, breaking the kiss and pulling Steve back by the hair for good measure. “Like this. Fuck me like this. Don't put me down.”

Steve gave him a sharp look before he broke into a smirk. “So that's what did it? You like being carried around, Tony?”

Tony felt a flush of arousal when Steve hoisted him higher until his face was a few inches above Steve's, his arms clinging onto his broad shoulders. He loosened his grip to stroke Steve's skin, feeling his muscles shift underneath, and groaned loudly.

“Fuck yes,” he hissed, crushing their mouths back together and fucking Steve's mouth with his tongue. Steve moaned, stumbling backwards until he was leaning against a desk, Tony still perched on his hips and his shins pressed uncomfortably against the table's edge. He didn't give a shit.

Steve shifted his stance wider until he was holding Tony up with his thighs alone and his hands were free to run up Tony's back, gripping his sides and pulling him back until Tony had no choice but to follow, whining as Steve held him at arm's length and looked him up and down.

“Steve, come on,” he complained before his breathing hitched when Steve reached down to open the fly of his Captain America suit, pulling out his cock.

“Jesus,” Tony breathed, yelping when Steve did the same for him until he could hold both of their dicks in one hand, the other holding Tony up by the hip.

Tony should've probably felt unsafe being perched this way, but Steve's grip was so strong and reassuring that it stole his breath away. Plus, from this distance he could see the muscles in Steve's arm bunch up as he spit into his hand and started a strong rhythm on both their cocks.

“Fuck,” Tony moaned, reaching up to grip at Steve's biceps, groaning when he felt it shift under his palm with every stroke. His cock had been hard for so long that just this simple stroking felt like heaven, coiling his stomach into knots. “Oh my God.”

“I never knew, Tony, I just – I wanted so much...“ Steve suddenly said before he broke off into a groan when Tony leaned forward, closing his mouth around Steve's pulse point and sucking on the tender flesh. “You never looked at me once, I didn't think – God, Tony –“

“You have no idea,” Tony gasped against Steve's skin, hips shifting to thrust into Steve's grip. They both moaned at the feeling of their cocks sliding together. “Fuck, it's too much, I –“

“I know,” Steve groaned, speeding up his strokes as his arm started to tremble. “God, I can't –“

“Me too, Steve, it's okay, just –“

“Tony,” Steve moaned when his orgasm crashed over him, making his grip on Tony tighten almost painfully before he caught himself and relaxed. Tony almost wished he hadn't. He would've probably left bruises that would last for _weeks_ and wasn't _that_ a thought, Jesus Christ –

“Steve,” Tony whined, hips squirming against Steve who shuddered as he let go of their cocks, too sensitive to keep his grip now. Tony made a distressed noise, reaching down to grab himself and keep stripping his cock mercilessly. He'd been hard for so long, he could feel the need like a physical ache. Fuck, he couldn't wait anymore, he needed to come –

Tony moaned when Steve wrapped his arms around him to pull him closer, mouthing his way up Tony's neck until he pressed an open-mouthed kiss behind Tony's ear and _sucked_ –

And Tony was fucking gone, coming into his hand with a shout and still writhing against Steve, his pleasure cresting when he could feel Steve's grip tighten on his hips, so fucking strong, he couldn't ever dream of breaking that grip and God that was so hot –

He slumped in Steve's arms once he was spent, weakly lifting his head just to plop it back down on Steve's shoulder.

“Well,” he said, licking his suddenly dry lips. “That was something.”

Steve chuckled. “It really was.” He leaned back to look at Tony, that slightly hesitant look in his eyes again. “You, uh... I mean, was this...”

“Just because of your ridiculous muscles?” Tony finished the thought, sighing when Steve winced. “I'd like to say yes, but in case you haven't noticed, our entire team has a severe case of bulging biceps.” He stroked a hand through Steve's hair, lips twisting into a smile. “And yet I'm here with you. Isn't that curious.”

Steve looked at him in silent contemplation for a second before he snorted, shaking his head with a fond smile. “That _is_ curious,” he chuckled, a teasing glint in his eyes. “I guess I'll have to stick around to find out why, huh?”

Tony wrapped his arms around Steve's neck to press a smiling kiss against his mouth. “I think you just might.”

 

"Is that permission to carry you places?"

"Not even in your dreams, Cap."


End file.
